


Принцип музея

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Он честно смотрел, можно даже сказать — пялился, не всегда успевая отвести глаза вовремя. Он восхищался, искренне, от души, потому что иначе было просто невозможно. Но дотронуться?"





	Принцип музея

**Author's Note:**

> У драббла есть рейтинговое продолжение - ["Кое-что ещё о принципах музея"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409186)

— Дэйли, — сказал директор Макфи, — а вы знаете главный принцип музея?

— Эм-м-м… Просвещение? Охрана? Инвентаризация фондов?

Макфи лукаво глянул на нового сторожа и покачал головой:

— Нет, нет и нет! Запомните: главный принцип музея — «Смотреть можно, восхищаться можно, руками трогать нельзя».

Ларри тогда хорошо это запомнил. И повторял вот уже полтора месяца, каждый вечер, каждую ночь, до утра. Смотреть — можно. Восхищаться — можно. Руками трогать — нельзя.

Он честно смотрел, можно даже сказать — пялился, не всегда успевая отвести глаза вовремя. Он восхищался, искренне, от души, потому что иначе было просто невозможно. Но дотронуться? До смуглой руки, до открытого живота, до стройной шеи, на которой чуть просвечивала синяя жилка?

«Нельзя», — говорил Ларри себе каждую ночь.

— Хранитель Бруклина? — спросил однажды Акменра, не выдержав. — Что ты на меня так смотришь?

Ларри чуть не брякнул «Восхищаюсь», но вовремя прикусил язык. И растерянно поморгал:

— А как я на тебя смотрю?

— Странно. Не будь ты сторожем, а я экспонатом, я бы мог подумать…

— Что?

— Нет, ничего, — тепло улыбнулся Акменра.

Ларри глянул на него и сказал:

— Видишь ли, Ак, ты древний правитель, у тебя во владении столь же древняя магия, и наверное, это всё заставляет…

— Ах, магия, — перебил Акменра. — Ну, хорошо.

Ларри было проще так думать: что всему причиной магия. Может быть, из-за неё он не смог отказать, когда Ак попросил однажды:

— А можно мне как-нибудь погулять по городу? Ночью? С тобой? Мне очень хочется… — пауза, — посмотреть.

— Ну… конечно, — Ларри от неожиданности слегка смутился. — Конечно, можно.

— Только не в этом, — Акменра чуть приподнял полы схенти и состроил непередаваемую гримасу. — У тебя одежда запасная есть?

Ночью в городе они ничем не отличались от двух обычных людей. «Нормальных», — мрачно подумал Ларри. Потому что, в самом деле, если бы кто-то знал, что по Нью-Йорку в данный момент разгуливает настоящий древнеегипетский фараон, а рядом с ним… вроде бы обычный человек, но мозги у него явно какие-то не такие. Потому что ему этот фараон…

— Осторожнее, — Ларри бессознательно подался вперёд и подхватил Ака, запнувшегося на какой-то ступеньке. И тут же отдёрнул руку: — Прости, пожалуйста.

— За что?

— Ну… это, — Ларри смотрел себе под ноги и ощущал себя круглым дураком. — Макфи сказал.

— Что сказал Макфи? — Акменра глянул как-то странно, сам схватил Ларри за руку и утащил в сторону, в какие-то кусты невдалеке от ступенек. — Так что?

— Он сказал мне… про принцип. Когда я на работу устраивался. Ты вот знаешь, какой главный принцип музея?

— Нет, — честно признался Акменра.

— А я теперь знаю, — Ларри понимал, что его куда-то несёт, но уже не мог остановиться. — Главный принцип музея такой: смотреть — можно, восхищаться — можно, трогать руками — нель-зя!..

Он перевёл дух и наконец посмотрел, что вокруг происходит. А происходило нечто любопытное. Акменра смотрел на него такими глазами, что… ой, нет, не может быть.

— Ак? Ты чего?

— Ларри Дэйли, — последовал торжественный ответ, — оглянись. Ты сейчас где-то тут видишь музей? Мы сейчас с тобой в музее находимся?

Ларри помотал головой. Нет, конечно, что за глупый вопрос, они вовсе не в музее, а в городе, недалеко от Манхеттена, и Акменра тоже не похож на экспонат в короне и ожерелье: джинсы, куртка, кроссовки. Обычный нью-йоркский парень. И что из этого следует?

— Принципы музея работают только в музее, — а вот голос остался тот же самый: правителя, уверенного в себе и своей власти. — Понимаешь?

Ларри рассеянно покивал и опустил глаза, снова разглядывая что-то под ногами.

— А так как мы находимся в другом месте, и музея здесь нет, значит, его принципы уже не используются. Так что смотреть можно, — Акменра приподнял голову Ларри за подбородок и встретился с ним глазами. — Восхищаться можно, — он улыбнулся, и Ларри подумал, что они уже оба не в себе. — И руками трогать можно, — он взял обе руки Ларри и положил себе на бёдра. А потом поставил точку, тем же властным голосом:

— Ну? Давай.

Это была действительно какая-то магия. Ларри выдохнул и наконец обнял, как давно мечталось. А потом прижался губами к горячей смуглой шее, там, где слегка просвечивала синяя жилка. Конечно, тут, в темноте, в чёртовых кустах, ничего было не разглядеть, но Ларри хорошо помнил это место. Потому что еще один принцип музея — наблюдать, узнавать и исследовать.

И этот принцип у них обоих работает всегда и везде.


End file.
